Stegosaurus
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Stegosaurus (meaning "Roof Lizard") are large armored diurnal (meaning active during the day) prehistoric creatures that were included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. They are 4.8 blocks tall and 10 blocks long, and there is no size difference between genders but males are yellow and have red plates. Newborns are 1.3 blocks tall, and are fully grown in 12 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Stegosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. It can drop stegosaurus meat, stegosaurus thagomizers, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. BEHAVIOR Stegosaurus are fast-moving territorial dinosaurs that will break blocks weaker than iron. They will defend themselves when attacked by turning around and hitting the provoker will the thagomizers on their tail much like ankylosaurus, which may toss them into the air and cause additional fall damage. They are also herd animals, and will come to each others defense when one is attacked. Their predators are tyrannosaurus, which is a fight it usually will not win, and sarcosuchus, which it has a chance against unless they are in water where the sarcosuchus can perform its death roll. When they are hungry, they will seek out plants to eat. They will interact with scratching posts tethered logs and chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult Stegosaurus can breed every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Stegosaurus are able to be tamed in the same way as most other prehistoric creatures. The player simply needs to stay in a 6 block radius of the egg, and the hatchling will be tamed. If the player misses this opportunity, the player must feed the stegosaurus until it is tamed. Alternatively, the player can forcibly tame it with a whip. It can be ordered with a stick, and cannot be ridden due to the large plates on its back. FEEDING Stegosaurus are herbivores and will eat flowers, leaves, grass, and ancient ferns. They can also be hand-fed seeds, wheat, bread, apples, sugar, sugarcane, cookies, melon, and cake, and will eat from feeders that have plants in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2016-07-27 18.11.58.png|Stegosaurus females 2016-07-27 18.12.13.png|Stegosaurus baby 2016-07-27 16.35.20.png|Stegosaurus thagomizer 2016-07-27 18.28.21.png|Dinopedia entry YdSIMiE.png|Stegosaurus preview 2016-07-27 18.13.06.png|Stegosaurus egg Stegosaurus DNA.png|Stegosaurus DNA |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Stegosaurus (meaning "Roof Lizard") are prehistoric creatures that were included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. They grow to approximately 3.5 blocks tall and 9 blocks long in 12 Minecraft days. It can drop stegosaurus meat, stegosaurus thagomizers, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Stegosaurus are friendly neutral creatures that only attack when provoked. They cannot be hit by arrows. Its only predators are allosaurus, and they will almost always be killed. Adult stegosaurus are able to break any block that is weaker than iron. They will wander around to look for plants, like flowers, when hungry. Stegosaurus breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is determined by the nearby population of stegosaurus. TAMING Stegosaurus are able to be tamed in the same way as most other prehistoric creatures. The player simply needs to stay in a 6 block radius of the egg, and the hatchling will be tamed. If the player misses this opportunity, the player must feed the stegosaurus until it is tamed. It can be ordered with a stick. FEEDING Stegosaurus automatically eat ferns, flowers, and tree leaves when they are hungry. They will also eat from a Feeder if they can see them. Stegosaurus can be hand-fed wheat, melon, carrots, sugar, cookies, leaves and bread. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2014-09-02 16.40.17.png|Green stegosaurus 2014-09-02_16.41.49.png|Yellow stegosaurus Chocolate.png|Brown stegosaurus Stego DinoPedia.png|The stegosaurus DinoPedia entry Stegosaurus DNA.png|Stegosaurus DNA Stegosaurus Egg.png|Stegosaurus egg 2015-08-17_14.41.03.png|Red Stegosaurus grazing on grass on the highlands Category:Jurassic Animals Category:Mobs Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivore Category:Neutral Category:Dangerous Category:Ornithischians